


Pick Up Artist

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [70]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe tries out his pick up lines.





	

“Babe… babe… c’mon.”  


“Poe, don’t do this.”  


“ _Babe.”_  


Kylo covers his face with his hands. He can’t look him in the eye when he’s like this.

“So… did you know, they call me the Protocol Droid?” the pilot asks.  


Kylo peeks out. “No. And they don’t.”

“ _Babe_.”  


“ **Fine**. No, I didn’t know.”  


“Wanna know why?”  


“I assume it’s something about the language of l–mmmffhhh!”  


“Because I can make you scream like you’re a Wookie. Geddit? Babe?”  


Kylo licks the hand on his mouth until it moves.

“Okay… another one. Did it hurt?”  


“When?”  


“When you Fell from the Light Side into my bed?”  


“POE!”  


“Okay, okay! I got it this time…”  


Kylo hopes to fuck he does.

“Man, are you the Death Star? Because I wanna make a run on your exhaust— HEY!”  


Kylo kisses Poe fiercely to shut him the hell up. Well. The lines kind of worked… “Never do this again,” he insists. “Not ever.”

“…keep kissing me and I might remember.”  



End file.
